Bia Shafiq and the Return of the Phoenix
by partofthewizardingworld
Summary: Bia Shafiq lived a lonely life. She was a pureblood and lived in a large manor in Cambridge, England. But her mother despised her and her father couldn't even look at her. And yet they loved their son, Kace. Why Bia didn't understand. All of her life, intelligent Bia has been waiting to go to Hogwarts, waiting for a chance to prove herself. Little does she know what's in store...
1. Chapter 1 – The Attack

**Note: This story is not about Harry, Hermione, Ron or any of their children. This is a story that I made, filled with a fresh batch of characters. They all do go to Hogwarts, but the majority of the story takes place in 2025, so all of their kids are long gone from Hogwarts anyway. This story will have cameos of old characters, and some of them are recurring characters (like McGonagall). I do not own the Wizarding world and some of the older characters. There are also lots of objects, spells, places, and concepts that were not created by me. Some of the characters I created are part of known families just because I love staying as close to canon as possible. But the new characters themselves are of either mine or a friend's creation. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – The Attack on the Hogwarts Express

Lucius Malfoy

August 31st, 2016

The old man lounged in his velvet chair. The man's hair once was white-blond had become fully white; his skin that once was pale had become pasty; his body that once was strong had become feeble. The man wanted death. He wanted his pain to be over. His plan… if he could just activate his plan…

The door to his office creaked open. "Lucius," the old man heard a familiar, rough voice say. "Are you sure that this is the right time?"

Lucius licked his lips, his gray eyes watching the other man, calculating, contemplating, how to respond. "Tell me, Archibald. Why do you ask this question? Do you believe that we are not yet strong enough, that our plans are going to fail?" Lucius said his words slowly, provoking fear.

"Of course not, Lucius," Archibald quickly responded. "It's just that –"

"Just that what, Archibald?" Lucius interrupted. "Eighteen years ago, Lord Voldemort met his demise" – nobody ever used the word "died" about Voldemort – "during the second Wizarding World. For eight years, you and I lived as outcasts. Nobody in society would have former death eaters as allies. Then, you, your wife, Ofina, Scoan Selwyn, and I made an Unbreakable Vow that we would not rest until we were sure the work of Lord Voldemort was finally going to be complete. Until all mudbloods were exterminated, and wizards took their rightful place as leaders of the world. For the past ten years, we have been in the shadows. We have built ourselves up, convinced dozens to join our cause. We are now a powerful force.

"My plan is going just the way we hoped. Our small skirmishes of killing mudbloods have caused the Order of the Phoenix to reform. Bulstrode 'accidently' raised their suspicions of an attack on the Hogwarts Express. Our members will kill whatever guards there are on the Hogwarts Express, and then sacrifice themselves to make the Order of the Phoenix think they have one a victory. We then have planted the seed. Afterward, the Order of the Phoenix – will, of course, tell the Ministry.

"Meanwhile, the Ministry won't know how to act. The current Minister – Follet Badour – is an idiot. He doesn't have beliefs. Just a nice smile and a way with words. He won't know what to do. Should he tell the people? Will it scare them all though, cause an uproar? Badour will decide just not to act – I'm sure of it. And if he doesn't, then, luckily for us," – Lucius found a malicious smile forming on his lips – "I have him wrapped around my finger. If I tell him not to act, I assure you, he won't.

"Then, we wait. We continue these small skirmishes until the Ministry realizes that they must release information to the public. Whether that be from them getting a new Minister of Magic or one of our little skirmishes going a bit too far, it doesn't matter. And then, the public gets angry at the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix for censoring information from them. And while they all are fighting each other, then we strike."

"But Lucius, what if the Ministry acts the opposite way? Badour is not the only one in power there. And Minerva McGonagall – do you think she would really stand for withholding information from the public?"

"I assure you, Archibald if Badour doesn't want information shared, it will not be shared. McGonagall will listen to the law, even if she doesn't like it." Lucius' cold gray eyes turned softer for a moment, as he said, "When Narcissa died, I swore that I would bring power and respect back to our family name. I have no intention of breaking that promise." Lucius, of course, didn't mention that if his plan didn't work, he had placed himself to seem uninvolved and innocent. "And when my plan works," he went on, "the Malfoy, Nott, and Selwyn families will be known by every being in this world. You will no longer be living in that gloomy hovel, but in a manor. Your family will no longer be shamed after it's work with the death eaters, but feared instead. Your daughters will live like princess, and you like a king. Wizards will finally be out of hiding, finally ruling over muggles like they should be. Is that not what you want, Archibald?"

"Of course that's what I want, Lucius," Archibald said, his voice suddenly quiet. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You are forgiven, my friend," Lucius replied. Archibald was a good ally; he was ruthless, strategic, and clever. He did have a good point about the Ministry acting the other way, but a point that Lucius had thought about months ago. Archibald nodded his head before walking out of the office.

* * *

It had been a week. A whole week since the "attack" on the Hogwarts Express, and no information about it had been released. Not even in the _Daily Prophet_. Christopher and Riane Salvai had opposed Lucius' forces and had met their deaths. Lucius was disappointed that it had to be purebloods to die; he would have rather killed some filthy half-bloods or mudbloods. But Christopher and Riane had chosen the wrong side, and that was their problem, not Lucius'. The _Daily Prophet_ had explained that they died in a Knight Bus accident. Apparently, they had a son who they had left behind.

Lucius had been surprised; he had thought Badour was idiotic, but not this idiotic. He didn't even consult Lucius. He had just decided not to reveal information. Lucius had concluded that he probably had the notion it would be bad for his reputation. But the reasoning didn't matter. What mattered now was that his plan was activated.

Finally, he had completed his part of the Unbreakable Vow.

Finally, he could die.

In his Unbreakable Vow, he agreed that he would not rest until he was sure the work of Lord Voldemort would finally be completed. Lucius now knew that the work of Lord Voldemort would be completed; he was sure his plan would.

He supposed he felt bad for Archibald and Ofina. He hadn't told anybody the entity – the truth – about his plan. Archibald and Ofina didn't know what his plan would do to their youngest daughter, Alea Nott. They didn't understand what a ruthless monster she was going to become.

Lucius sighed. Complications, calculations, planning. The years since Narcissa had died had been filled with them. He hadn't had a moment of rest since she had died. He had made a promise to her, and he did not intend to break it. All of his work had taken a toll on his body; a man of sixty-three wasn't normally as weak as he was.

But now though, now his work was complete. His plan was perfect; things would go just the way he intended. Now, he could rest.

The old man looked up at the ceiling of his office. There was a large mural, with a wizard sitting on a throne of muggles. Lucius smiled one last time; finally, that dream would be a reality. "Narcissa," he whispered, "I'm coming to you."

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy's eyes at last closed.

They never opened again.


	2. Chapter 2 – A Letter Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2 – A Letter Alone

Bia

January 13th, 2025

"Armelle Britta, where did you get this?" Mrs. Shafiq exclaimed, holding up a picture of three girls.

"Aunt Dyena gave it to me," Bia explained to Mrs. Shafiq. "It's her and two of her friends from Hogwarts. She gave it to me in hope that when I go to Hogwarts," – a smile crept up Bia's face, despite her annoyance at Mrs. Shafiq. In less than a year, she would be going to _Hogwarts_ – "I'll have friends as great as the ones she had."

Bia's lovely aunt had given her the photo the night before as a gift before leaving on a month long trip. Dyena was almost always busy. But nonetheless, she did everything she could to make time for Bia. Everything to make Bia feel wanted and happy.

"Friends?" Mrs. Shafiq questioned, her light gray eyes narrowing. "These two girls were not Dyena's friends. They decided behind her back to stop talking to her. They kicked her out of their friendship because she was a Slytherin; because they thought your aunt was a power-hungry, deceiving tyrant."

"That's not what Dyena said –" Bia started, crossing her arms.

"Armelle Britta, I am your mother, and I say that these two girls were monsters. You will listen to me." Bia's fists clenched. _Maybe I'd listen to you if you'd listen to me, or at least call me Bia,_ she thought. Mrs. Shafiq of course never paid attention to anything good she did, instead only noticing her faults. What was so wrong with Bia owning a stupid picture? Bia imagined she was a leopard animagus, able to bounce on Mrs. Shafiq and grab her own damn picture back. Dyena gave it to her – it was her property.

"That is my picture, mother –"

Mrs. Shafiq's thin eyebrows furrowed, as she stepped closer to Bia, pointing one finger at the 10-year-old girl. "Do not disobey me." Mrs. Shafiq's slim fingers ran over the picture before ripping it in half.

"No!" Bia exclaimed.

The monster before Bia smiled before ripping it into quarters. Then into eighths, then sixteenths and onward. Bia's face turned red, and her lips into a frown. One day, she would be an incredible witch.

And then, she would get her revenge.

Mrs. Shafiq then left Bia's bedroom, leaving her with the small bits of the photograph her aunt had given to her. Bia hated that women. The second Mrs. Shafiq slammed the door, Bia ran over to the small pieces left of the photograph. What did Mrs. Shafiq have against anything that made Bia happy?

The lonely girl tried to put the pieces back together, but they were too small to create the picture again; it was too late. _Don't cry, don't cry,_ Bia thought. When she was younger, she used to cry all the time. It was when she was 8 that she swore to herself she would never cry again – it was a silly waste of her time. Not wanting to throw away the present her aunt gave her, Bia took out a small box and put the pieces in there. Once she had a wand, she could probably use _Reparo_ to fix it.

Bia pulled out a book, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , and began to reread it. Her brother, Kace Shafiq, was a 6th year in Hogwarts. During his third year – to the annoyance of Mrs. Shafiq – she stole all of his old 1st year textbooks. Before she could get his 2nd year textbooks, however, Mrs. Shafiq charmed them so Bia couldn't take them. What Mrs. Shafiq had against her daughter being the smartest in her class, Bia didn't know. What Mrs. Shafiq had against her daughter in general, Bia didn't know either.

Kace, however, was loved by Mrs. Shafiq. And Mr. Shafiq for that matter – he didn't like Bia very much either. Whenever she was around, he would become rigid, strict and he would never look at her in the eyes. Though her father didn't yell at Bia like Mrs. Shafiq did, the fact that he practically ignored her was worse. At least Mrs. Shafiq was straightforward in letting Bia know how much she despised her; with Mr. Shafiq, Bia felt he didn't despise her, but loathed every part of her – especially her stupid red-brown eyes.

Mr. Grimus Shafiq owned the Thunderbolt Broomsticks Company. The company was incredibly successful, and was where the majority of the family's income came from. Mr. Shafiq was a ruthless businessman, willing to do anything to make it to the top. Meanwhile – despite the amount of maids, cooks, and gardeners the family had – Mrs. Genova Shafiq stayed at home to "tend to the house." Though she didn't do much work around, she frequently held outings with the other pureblood families.

After reading for a few minutes, a there was a knock on Bia's door. "Come in!" Bia said. Holly, the Shafiq's house-elf, entered the room. She wore a shabby cloth with the family's crest on it. "What do you want, Holly?" Bia snapped at the house-elf.

"Oh, Holly's apologize for interrupting, Mistress. Holly just came from Mrs. Shafiq who has a message for you." Holly looked down, not wanting to look Bia in the eyes as she said, "Mistress Shafiq says that you will not get dinner tonight."

Bia's face turned crimson, her smile – which had grown from reading her book – turning into a frown, as she crumpled up a random parchment and threw it onto the ground. She hated that woman. _Hated._ "Why don't you tell my mother –" Bia started, before realizing that there was nothing she could tell Mrs. Shafiq. Whatever her impatience and temper caused her to say to Mrs. Shafiq would only make her more angry. If that was even possible.

"Holly is sorry, Mistress. Holly doesn't want Mistress to be angry."

"It's not your fault, Holly." Bia looked back at _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._ Soon, soon, she would be at Hogwarts. And then she would finally get what she had waited her whole life for: a chance to prove herself. She _would_ be at the top of her class. And then, her parents would have to care about her.

"Is Mistress reading that book again?"

Bia found herself smiling at the house-elf. "It's only my eighth time through, Holly."

"Eighth?"

"You know, someday, Holly, I'm going to be an animagus. I'm going to soar across the skies, and then mother will see. They'll all see." Bia smiled for a moment, enjoying confiding in Holly, before realizing she was talking to a _house-elf_. What was she doing? She could practically hear her mother and her mother's friends in the back of her head: _House-elves? Most filthy creatures on earth!_ "Leave my room," Bia demanded, pointing towards the door. Holly nodded before leaving.

She went to her closet. It was a walk-in and quite spacious, filled with dozens of robes and dresses. Most of them were green – Bia's favorite color. Green was one of the colors of Slytherin and Bia was _going_ to be a Slytherin. After all, her whole family had been Slytherins. And becoming a Slytherin would be the first part of her plan – her plan to get them to care about her.

She grabbed a satin pajama top and bottom. If her mother didn't want to give her dinner, that was just fine. Bia could just read a book in bed. That was much better than dealing with her parents anyway.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

Tomorrow would be a new chance.

* * *

March 2nd, 2025

Bia awoke with a jolt. Slowly, she tumbled around her bed, trying to get her body to agree upon waking up like her mind had. _Come on you lump, get up,_ she thought to herself. She was fighting a war in her head – she was exhausted, but it was incredibly dull to just lie there. She looked over at her calendar – it was charmed to cross off days itself – to see the date. Her heart skipped a beat; it was March 2nd, her birthday and – more importantly – the day her Hogwarts letter was supposed to arrive.

Bia knew she was going to get accepted. Besides being part of one of the only truly pureblood families with no affiliation to Voldemort – which would have made her name on the Hogwarts' list the day she was born – magic came easily to her.

She jumped out of her bed. Checking the clock, she saw it was 8:04. Hopefully, an owl would get to her house soon. Then, then…

Her dreams would come true!

When she had nothing to do, Bia had spent hours imagining what this day would be like. First, she would be eating breakfast with her parents. Then, and owl would come in. She would read the letter out loud, to them, and they would both be beaming. Their daughter, going to Hogwarts!

Checking the clock again, it was 8:05. This was going to take forever, wasn't it?

Trying to distract herself, Bia grabbed _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration,_ beginning to reread it for the twelfth time. Every time though, she found something new. A new detail about transfiguration that she knew would be essential to her education. She read:

 _When Transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive_ wand _movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful._

 _Form a clear mental picture of the object you are hoping to create before attempting a Transfiguring spell._

 _Beginners should say the spell clearly. More advanced wizards do not need to say the spell aloud._

 _Incomplete –_

"Mistress?" Holly interrupted.

"Holly, I was in the middle of a –" Bia was stopped mid-sentence when she saw Holly point outside the window to a beautiful, brown owl. "Holly, why you wonderful house-elf!" Bia yelped with delight. It had to be her Hogwarts letter! Bia opened up her window, and even though she knew she didn't have to, she gave the beautiful owl 2 knuts for its troubles. She began to dash out of her room in order to run downstairs and tell her parents before –

"Mistress, I am here because your mother has requested you don't come downstairs until 9:00."

Bia frowned. The owl was here now. Should she wait to read the letter? Bia looked at the envelope, which read:

 **Ms. A Shafiq**

 **The Emerald Room, Floor 2**

 **1, Plenary Lane**

 **Cambridge, England**

"I can't believe it, Holly! This is it!" Bia looked over to where Holly was, beaming, but Holly was gone. _Mother must have called her,_ she thought. The scene that Bia had always imagined while opening her letter was gone. Bia was alone. Bia was always alone.

Bia – refusing to let herself sob – turned over her letter. "What are you doing?" she said to herself. "This is your _Hogwarts_ letter." Bia grinned. This was her chance. To learn, to prove that she was just as good as Kace, to become an animagus.

Bia opened the letter. It read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

 _Dear Ms. Shafiq,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Bia turned to the second page.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal_ phials

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also_ bring, _if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Tasmin Applebee_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Bia was beaming; this was it. She was actually going to Hogwarts. She could see it all flashing by – getting sorted into Slytherin, getting perfect scores on all her first year exams, becoming the seeker in her second year, learning the Patronus spell in her third year, becoming an animagus in her fifth year – legally, of course – and getting all O's in her exams, becoming a N.E.W.T. student, perfecting her N.E.W.T's! This was it. And though she may have been alone while opening her letter, her parents were going to have a change of mind.


	3. Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

 **If you like this story, please favorite, follow, and review it :).**

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

Bia

After Bia read the letter thirty times over, dancing around the room, changing into jeans, a black blouse, and a mint green robe, and reading her letter again, the clock finally read 9:00. Mr. Shafiq would be downstairs, reading _The Daily Prophet,_ and Mrs. Shafiq sitting next to him, blabbering on about the latest gossip while he pretended to listen.

Bia strolled down the stairs, taking her letter with her. Just as she expected, Mr. and Mrs. Shafiq sat in the parlor. Bia went over to her parents. Her father continued reading the paper; Mrs. Shafiq continued her blabbering. "Emily Walsh invited us to a party," Mrs. Shafiq blabbered. "You probably remember me talking about her; she's the woman with the four half-blood girls who we ran into at Diagon Alley once. Two of them are Armelle Britta's age. She was a very talented witch you know – Ilvermorny teacher and everything. But she gave it all up for some muggle, and now has four half _muggle_ children that live in a _townhouse._ And she thinks _we_ would go to her party." As Mrs. Shafiq continued her blabbering, Bia walked over to her parents.

After a minute of them not noticing her, Bia said excitedly, "I have something to tell you two."

"I'm in the middle of the paper," Mr. Shafiq droned to his daughter. His black eyes never left the paper as he spoke. In looks, Bia didn't look much like either of her parents. She took her father's silky brown hair, but otherwise, she looked nothing like either of them. Her and Mrs. Shafiq shared no obvious similarities. However, Bia was quite happy about this; she didn't want anything in common with Mrs. Shafiq. Bia's skin tone was tan and her eyes a red-brown. Bia hadn't seen anyone remotely related to her with her reddish-brown eyes.

"Armelle Britta, can you not see were busy?" Mrs. Shafiq said, clearly annoyed. She gave Bia a glare as her father returned to his paper. Bia's face turned red. Why could they never pay attention to her? Why hadn't they even noticed it was her birthday? _Well_ , she thought, _it's not like they've ever remembered my birthday before._ Bia turned around. What was the point? It's not like they were going to change their nature. _No,_ she thought. This was _her_ Hogwarts letter.

"But – "she started.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shafiq, a letter just arrived," their maid, Jazmene interrupted. Bia's face turned redder.

"Jazmene, if you can not see, Grimus and I are busy," Mrs. Shafiq snapped. "And, Armelle Britta, you need to learn some respect."

"Who is it from?" Mr. Shafiq asked Jazmene. "It better not be another one of those pesky Nimbus 5000 ads," Mr. Shafiq muttered.

"It is from Mr. Kace Shafiq," Jazmene replied. Mr. Shafiq and Mrs. Shafiq looked at each other for a moment; Mr. Shafiq immediately went over to Jazmene and grabbed the letter, giving her a nod, as if a thank you. Mrs. Shafiq patted the seat next to her, beckoning Mr. Shafiq to sit next to her.

"Read it, sweetheart, read it to me," Mrs. Shafiq said sweetly.

Mr. Shafiq sat down and started to read. "Dear Mother and Father," he read, "school is swell. The Slytherin's are winning the house cup by 200 points. As usual, the Slytherin Quidditch team is excelling. Our seeker is weak this year, but Isabelle Abbot and I pick up the slack. Classes have been enjoyable and easy. We recently had a Charms quiz on turning vinegar into wine which I aced. If you notice my owl, Constantine, hasn't left, it's because I was wondering if you could give him a few sickles for me to spend in Hogsmeade. I spent all my funds on a present for Isabelle for Valentine's Day and a boxing telescope from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to hit some ass Gryffindor who boasted about being a better Quidditch player than me. Sadly though, due to his black eye, he couldn't play in the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. Serves him right. Well, I hope the Thunderbolt II is going well – it's going to beat the Firebolt for sure. The team loves all the Thunderbolts you donated, father. I miss you both very much, Kace Shafiq." Mrs. Shafiq was beaming.

"Oh, our pumpkin is growing up, Grimus."

"Yes, he is, Genova. Yes, he is," Mr. Shafiq said, grinning.

"Oh!" Mrs. Shafiq yelped. "We better give Constantine a few coins." Mrs. Shafiq went over to her purse and grabbed five gallons. "That should last Kace the rest of the year." Mrs. Shafiq sat back down next to Mr. Shafiq.

"I'm glad those Thunderbolts are working well for the team – especially due to all their victories. If they keep it up, maybe there will be a Daily Profit article about the Thunderbolt success."

"That would be excellent, darling!"

"Mother, Father?" Bia asked.

"Armelle Britta, what is it?" Mrs. Shafiq said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, it's my birthday today," Bia started.

Mr. Shafiq's throat bobbed. He looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact. "I must get going to work," he explained. Mr. Shafiq quickly then walked towards the door.

"I wasn't done Father," Bia muttered.

"Don't mutter, Armelle Britta. It's incredibly impolite," Mrs. Shafiq said.

"If I have not made myself clear," Mr. Shafiq snapped, turning to Bia but looking at a painting behind her, "I have a long day ahead of me. I do not have time for this."

"I understand, Father. But this is important." Bia took a deep breath. She had dreamed about this day, wished for this day to come for years. Maybe her parents hadn't remembered her birthday, but they were going to be proud of her now – they _had_ to be proud of her now. Bia turned to her parents, both of which were clearly bothered. "My Hogwarts acceptance letter came." She brought her letter out from behind her back. "I know… I know you've already done this whole Hogwarts thing with Kace, but I'm really happy about this and… and…"

Bia looked up from her letter to her parents. Neither of their faces were smiling; they were neutral at best. "Congratulations," Mr. Shafiq said dryly before turning out the door. Bia felt a tear beginning to gather in her eye.

"Well, I suppose Jazmene will have to take you to Diagon Alley soon," Mrs. Shafiq concluded. "Why don't you go read a book, Armelle Britta?" Mrs. Shafiq then left the parlor, leaving Bia alone. That… that was it? All that dreaming, all that hoping. Bia turned around and started heading for the stairs. Why did nobody ever care? Everything she did seemed to be ridiculed or ignored; nothing she did could be good enough for her family. Bia started going faster up the stairs, till she went sprinting into her bedroom.

Bia was about to run into her closet yet again when she stopped herself. _Get it together, wimp,_ she thought. Why should she let her parents bring her to her closet? They didn't deserve that.

Mrs. Shafiq couldn't even give up a day to take Bia to Diagon Alley when she had no plans but to sit around. Her father couldn't even embrace her upon hearing about her acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bia imagined herself a raven. She imagined being able to go anywhere, to be anyone, to feel free. Bia wouldn't need anyone as a bird; her friends would be the earth, sky, and sun. Bia smiled at the thought. How excellent that would be. _Knock, knock,_ Bia heard.

"Come in," she moaned. Jazmene came into her room.

"A letter just arrived from Mrs. Dyena Greengrass. She remembered it was your 11th birthday and asked if you would wish to go with her to Diagon Alley today." It took Bia a minute to process this information. Then she grinned. A surge of hope filled her. Somebody remembered her.

"Tell her I would love to go to Diagon Alley with her," Bia said, delighted.

"She explains that she's going to The Leaky Cauldron at noon and that she can meet you then. I can apparate you over."

"Excellent." Jazmene then nodded her head and left. Bia jumped. She wasn't going to go to Diagon Alley with some pesky maid – she was going with the only person in the world who truly cared for her: Dyena Greengrass!

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded that day. It was jam packed with all sorts of wizards; young old, rich, poor, and drunk. It was a loud and rowdy crowd. "Shut up, ya' drunk! Your drinks gonna be with you in a minute!" Bia heard the bartender shout. Bia scanned the room in search of her aunt. At last, she found her sitting at a table.

"I found her," Bia said to her servant. "You can go." Jazmene quickly disapparated, wanting to get away from the chaos. Bia went over to her aunt. Dyena was beautiful; she had long brown hair, tight cheekbones, and green eyes. Bia smiled and her aunt smiled back. Dyena drew Bia into an embrace.

"My Pureheart," she murmured.

"Aunt Dyena," Bia said back.

After a minute, Dyena left the embrace, still holding Bia's hands. "We better head to Diagon Alley. We have lots of shopping to do," Dyena smiled at her niece; Bia smiled back at her. The two proceeded to walk through the bar then out to the walled courtyard. "Will you do the honors?" Dyena asked. Bia clicked the proper brick on the wall. Though Bia had seen it before, the brick wall opening to Diagon Alley never ceased to amaze her. All the bricks moved aside, leading the way to the magnificent Diagon Alley. Wizards in robes of all colors filled the exciting street. Dyena and Bia strolled the entrance. The street was booming with activity and noise.

"Where are we going first?" Bia questioned.

"Well… let's see," Dyena pulled out a list, "we need to stop at Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Apothecary, and Ollivanders. You brought money I assume?"

"Jazmene gave me 30 galleons before she left."

"That should work," Dyena said, still smiling. Dyena had an excellent smile – she had luscious red lips and pearl white teeth. If she wanted to, she could make a whole arguing room of people happy with her smile. Bia had always wished she possessed it to, but she only got small, peach lips, with large, awkward teeth.

"How about we go to..." Dyena suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She looked over to Ollivanders, her expression stiff. She suddenly seemed paralyzed. _What is it?_ Bia wondered. She shook her aunt's arm. After a moment, Dyena blinked, and turned back to Bia, attempting a smile. "How about I go over to Apothecary – grabbing potions ingredients is a dull process anyway – and you go to Ollivanders." Dyena suddenly became serious and looked Bia right in the eye, "I just feel that a wizard finding their wand is a process that should be done alone." Bia looked up at Dyena to see her aunt's smile gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"I understand," Bia said, confused. It wasn't often that Bia Shafiq was confused.

"Good. We can meet outside Ollivanders after," Dyena said, her grin returning. "I wonder if old Garrick is still in that shop. If he is, tell him Dyena says hello."

"I will." Dyena kissed Bia on the cheek and headed to the other direction. Why had Dyena suddenly turned so grim? What was over at Ollivanders that stopped Dyena from going? Bia cautiously began going over to Ollivanders, carefully looking around for anyone suspicious. To her annoyance, despite how slow she was walking, her robe kept on getting stepped on. Eventually, she reached Ollivanders. Bia opened up to the door; the store was filled with thousands of wand cases all messily stacked up on each other. In the middle of the room stood a very old man who's oily white skin was covered in wrinkles. "Why don't you try this one? Phoenix feather, willow wood, 13 inches," he said to an another girl in the room. This girl was a few inches shorter than Bia, had short, caramel brown hair, a cinnamon skin tone, and large chocolate brown eyes. She wore an elegant lavender robe that had to have cost at least five gallons. Her mother – or at least what Bia assumed to be her mother – stood behind her, her hands laid on her daughter's shoulders. The woman posture was upright as if she was trying to look taller than she really was. She scanned the room, looking unimpressed by anything but her daughter. For some reason, Bia felt she had met the two before.

"Ollivander?" The mother asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Nott," the old man croaked. Bia remembered that name; the Nott family had gone to her mother's parties before. The girl's name was Alea Nott. Mrs. Shafiq had always encouraged having a friendship between the two, but Bia had never liked Alea much. Envy always ran through Bia when she saw how Alea's parents doted on her.

"I don't think that wand will do for my Alea. She needs Dragon core heartstring – it's a family tradition," Mrs. Nott said egotistically.

"But, Mrs. Nott, you see, the wand chooses the –"

"Ollivander, you have told us that five times already. Now, could you please grab my daughter a wand with dragon core heartstring?" Mrs. Nott said, clearly getting impatient. Alea smiled up at her mother.

"Whatever you please, madam." Mr. Ollivander went back to the shelf and picked out a brown wand case. "10 inches, dragon core heart string, aspen wood. Great wand for dueling." Alea picked up the wand. "Why don't you… say 'Wingardium Leviosa,' aiming at that pot."

Alea simpered and picked up the wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said. The pot levitated in the air, up, up, and up.

"And the family tradition remains… this time," Ollivander muttered, looking at Mrs. Nott in a way that perplexed Bia. Mrs. Nott glared back at Mr. Ollivander. "Congratulations, Alea." Ollivander gave the wand case to Alea, as Mrs. Nott gave seven galleons to the old man. "Best of luck at Hogwarts." Alea didn't even respond, and only walked out the door with perfect posture and her head held high. Ollivander looked out after Alea for a moment, his face puzzled.

"Now," he suddenly said, making Bia jump, "it's your first year at Hogwarts as well, I assume?"

"Yes, sir," Bia replied.

"Your name?" Ollivander asked.

"Bia Shafiq."

"Ah, yes. I remember your parents. Your father took a wand of 15 inches, phoenix feather core, and chestnut wood. Your mother took a wand of 10 inches, unicorn hair core, and hawthorn wood." Ollivander scanned over Bia as if taking in everything; her height, weight, facial features, posture, her gait. "Now it's your turn."

Ollivander went over to his desk, taking out a tape measurer. He the proceeded to go back to Bia to measure her height. "Five feet tall," he whispered. "About 90 pounds." Ollivander then went to the back of his room, walking very slowly. Bia suddenly feared that any moment this man was going to have a fatal fall.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Bia asked.

"No, thank you though," Ollivander replied. "It's not very often a girl your age asks that." Bia blushed, and an instant later felt like slapping herself – what would Mrs. Shafiq think of her helping an old _half-blood_? She recalled what Mrs. Shafiq said about a half-blood woman earlier: " _She was a very talented witch you know – Ilvermorny teacher and everything. But she gave it all up for some muggle, and now has four half muggle children that live in a townhouse. And she thinks we would go to her party."_ What was Bia doing?

Ollivander had returned from the back of the room. "Why don't you give this one a try. 12 and a half inches, Dragon core heartstring, Hazelwood. Just aim over at… that ladder. The old thing broke last week. Aim at it and say 'Reparo.'"

Bia look out the wand. It was a fine wand with designs that looked like Ancient Runes all over. She pointed at the ladder. "Reparo!" she said. The ladder tore into two.

Ollivander snatched the wand from Bia. "Not that one! Not that one!" Ollivander rushed back – as fast as he could rush back at his age – to the other side of the room. After a minute, he came back to Bia. "This one may do you better. 10 inches, unicorn hair, and pear wood. Why don't you levitate the pot."

Bia took the wand out of Ollivander's hands. This wand was fatter than the first one and had bead designs going throughout itself. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, aiming the wand towards the pot. The pot raised about an inch before smashing back down. Bia's face turned pink, embarrassed at breaking yet another thing.

"That won't do," Ollivander croaked, taking the want from Bia. Ollivander went to the shelf next, picking out a long box. "Maybe?" he whispered to himself. "This wand is a very long wand; 16 inches – like your father's – with unicorn hair and Holly wood. Why don't you try to fix my pot?"

The wand Ollivander handed Bia was beautiful; its shaped looked similar to that of a unicorn's, and it was colored silver. And it was similar to her father's wand – maybe it could be a sign. A sign that one day, she and her father would connect. Dictating as clearly as possible, Bia said: "Reparo!"

Nothing happened to the pot.

"How strange," Ollivander said. "I usually get the right wand by now." Ollivander looked around his room, before grabbing two chairs. "Please sit," Ollivander gestured towards a chair, "and tell me a story."

"A story?" Bia questioned.

"Yes. A story that will tell me some about yourself so I can find you the right wand."

Bia sat down. "Well…" Bia thought for a minute – what story could she tell? Then, she knew. "Ever since I was a little girl, Transfiguration has always fascinated me. The idea of being able to change something to something else – the idea of being able to turn myself into something else just seemed so exciting. And I have an older brother, Kace. You probably remember getting him a wand. He's a sixth year at Hogwarts now, and during his third year, I started to wonder what became of all his old textbooks. I snuck into his room and saw that he still had all of them. I first went to my mother and just as I thought she would, she refused to let me use them, explaining that they were her son's – not mine.

"Now, my mother doesn't like me much as is. I couldn't even imagine how mad she would be if I did _more_ to anger her. But, this idea couldn't escape my mind. I could be ahead of everybody else in my class, I could succeed in Hogwarts with those books. I was only able to keep myself from grabbing them for about a night. Then I couldn't resist anymore. I grabbed all of Kace's books from his first year at Hogwarts. The one that interested me the most – of course – was the book about Transfiguration.

"Eventually, my mother found out that I had stolen Kace's books; when she did, she was furious. She charmed the rest of his school books so I couldn't get to them. Luckily though, she never got the few books I managed to snag back." Bia finally looked up at the end of the story to see Ollivander smiling.

"I enjoyed that story."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did." Ollivander then got up from his chair. "And now, I know the perfect wand for you." Ollivander went to his desk and pulled out a dusty wand case. He blew on it and then opened it. "Here you go," he said, handing the wand to Bia. "This is one of the few wands still here made Gerbold Ollivander, my grandfather. In one of his last writings, he said, 'Give only the wands I have left to the ones I would deem worthy.' My grandfather was a stubborn, funny, brave, noble man. And you, Ms. Shafiq, he would like you." Ollivander smiled at Bia who smiled back, though slightly confused. What made her worthy to some dead wandmaker? "This wand is 11 and ¾ inches has ash wood, and has dragon core heartstring. An excellent wand for transfiguration."

Bia looked at the wand. Its grip was molded to be wider than the rest of the wand and filled with stars and crescent moons etched in. The rest of the wand was filled with elegant lines that looked like ribbons. It all seemed to be minted with gold leaf. "It's beautiful," Bia whispered.

"Isn't it? My grandfather was an excellent wandmaker. Meticulous craftsmanship. He made it his job to have all of his wands be pieces of art."

"May I try it?" Bia asked.

"Be my guest," Ollivander replied. Bia aimed at the broken pot. "Reparo!" she said. Suddenly, the broken pieces flew up into the air and went back into their proper places.

"Excellent!" Ollivander said. Bia was beaming. Ollivander grabbed the wand box and gave it to Bia. The wand box was almost as spectacular as the wand; though dusty, it was colored dark red, with golden vine designs encircling it. In it, hand-written was the word _Ollivanders._ "Take good care of that wand," he said.

Bia replied, "I will."

"Good luck at Hogwarts," the old man said – not in the way he said it to Alea Nott, but in a sincere way.

"Thank you." She started walking out the door. "One more thing," she said, turning back to the old man, "My aunt wanted me to say hello for her."

"Tell her I say hello back." Bia nodded and left Ollivanders.

* * *

Once Bia had left Ollivanders, her aunt was waiting for her. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Ollivander – and he was the same one you saw – took awhile to find me the proper wand. When he couldn't find me a good wand after three tries, he made me tell him a story. But then," Bia said, smiling, "he found me this." Bia took out the golden wand. Dyena took it in her hands.

"It's a beautiful wand for a beautiful girl," Dyena said. Dyena looked over it for another minute and then said, "I got all the potions ingredients you needed. I grabbed a cauldron too – Potage's Cauldron Shop is a dull place anyway. Where do you want to go next?"

"How about… Eeylops Owl Emporium?"

"Sounds excellent." Bia and her aunt walked over to a quaint brick store with three owls in cages on the outside. She saw through the large windows a dozen wizards and witches looking at owls. Bia walked in; a bell rang at her arrival. She looked up to her aunt. "Shall we?"

Bia roamed around the cozy store, in search for an owl. Owls in metal cages were everywhere; on her left, on her right, on top of her. Eeylops Owl Emporium was loud as well. Every owl seemed to be hooting at the same time. Bia grinned. The store was marvelous. She kept on looking through the cages; she first saw a Snowy owl, but the decided against it due to its popularity; she then saw a Flammulated owl – though it was cute, Bia quickly realized it was far too small to carry lots of mail; the next owl that catches her eye was a Spectacled Owl. Bia moaned – her brother had a Spectacled Owl. She kept on searching for the right owl – there were dozens of them – but none of them were right.

"Bia!" her aunt shouted. Bia went through aisles, trying to find her aunt. After a minute, she found Dyena. "What do you think of this one?" she asked of a owl about a foot-and-a-half tall. The owl was a reddish-orangish color with intelligent green eyes. As Bia looked at the owl, the owl looked back at her. As Bia examined the owl, the owl seemed to examine her back. "He's an Eastern Screech-Owl. Slightly modified with a charm to make him larger. The description says he's two years old and he'll live about 15 years."

"Can I get him?" Bia asked her aunt without hesitation.

"Of course," her aunt said, her magnificent smile returning again. Dyena asked an employee to grab the Eastern Screech-Owl off his hook as Bia grabbed a large packet of owl nuts. The two then went over to the checkout stand. Bia grabbed 16 galleons (needing 7 sickles in change) out of her pocket when her aunt stopped her. "I can pay for this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Pureheart, once you see all the Transfiguration books in Flourish and Blotts, you'll be happy if you have money to spare." Dyena then gave 16 galleons to the employee. "Keep the change." Bia and Dyena then walked out back into the crowded street of Diagon Alley. Bia held her new owl in her hand, and couldn't help but feeling very proud about owning him.

"What should we name him?"

Bia thought about it for a minute. She could have this beautiful owl for 13 years – this name was important. "Why not… Laurent."

"Laurent?" her aunt questioned.

"We can call him Laurie," Bia said, smiling.

"Then Laurent it is."

* * *

Bia laid in her bed, reading her new books all night. She had let Laurie out to get dinner; he was a marvelous bird. Bia had bought:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ , _Magical Drafts and Potions_ , _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ for school (Kace's copies were old and tattered), but like Dyena had guessed, there were many other Transfiguration books she wanted to buy. Bia bought _Famous Animagi_ , _Transfiguration: A Complicated Art_ , _A Guide to Transfiguration: Book 1, Transforming_ , _A Guide to Transfiguration: Book 2, Vanishment_ , _A Guide to Transfiguration: Book 3, Conjuring_ , and _A Guide to Transfiguration: Book 4, Untrasfiguration_. Bia was eager to read all her books but decided to read the school textbooks first.

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ caught her eye first. Bia had started reading it and quickly became obsessed with the book. Though Transfiguration was undoubtedly the subject she was most looking forward to, Defense Against the Dark Arts had always attracted Bia as well. The Unforgivable Curses in particular. What would it be like if she could control her parents? If she could make them pay attention to her? She could have everything she wanted, she could be the beloved child.

Bia sighed.

If only.


End file.
